There are several sets of script resources used across the web today. These sets of script resources are packaged in script libraries, such as JavaScript (JS) libraries (e.g., jQuery, Bootstrap, Backbone.js, and YUI, etc.), which underpin many of the existing network resources. A script library needs to be downloaded at a client device to allow for proper load of a network resource that uses the library. It is desirable to have the script libraries needed on the fastest connections possible. In addition, web application may cache the script libraries when downloaded enabling multiple network resources at different domains to use the same library. To enable the use of the library by multiple network resources, the network resources need to reference the same library via the same Uniform Resource Locator (URL).
A cloud-based proxy service can be used to offer a repository of script libraries that contain a wide range of script resources.